At your service
by trinh89
Summary: Traduzione a cura di trinh89: sasuke ha il pallino delle gonne e un giorno decide di soddisfare una delle sue numerose fantasie...cosa farà fare al nostro povero Naruto?


Titolo: At your service (Al tuo servizio).  
Autore originale: **darkalbino**.  
Traduttrice: trinh89.  
Lingua originale: inglese.  
Disclaimer: la cosa triste è che, se Naruto fosse mio, il povero ragazzo sarebbe probabilmente paralizzato dalla vita in giù. (per ovvi motivi UU)  
Pairing: sasunaru.  
Rating: yaoi, lemon.

-One-shot: At your service.

Il cassiere inarcò lentamente il sopracciglio mentre teneva l'articolo che Sasuke voleva acquistare, "Um…sei…sicuro che è questo quello che vuoi comprare?" occhieggiò l'oggetto, guardando attentamente l'Uchiha.

Sasuke strinse i denti, "Hai qualche problema su ciò che voglio comprare?"

L'uomo sussultò e scosse rapidamente la testa, passando l'articolo alla cassa, "No, no, certo che no Uchiha-san, cercavo solo di essere utile tutto qui; ciò che compri non sono affari miei".

Sasuke fece uno sbieco sorriso, sbattendo i soldi sul bancone e strappando il suo acquisto dalle mani dell'altro, "Se devi saperlo, è un regalo per il mio ragazzo".

L'uomo annuì velocemente con il capo in comprensione, "Certo".

"Sasuke si inclinò in avanti, "Stai cercando di dirmi che non gli piacerà?"

Il povero uomo si sentì impallidire, "I-io non penserei mai una cosa simile! E' un regalo bellissimo! Perché, salterei dalla gioia se mi piacessero gli uomini e avessi un ragazzo che mi facesse un regalo così carino!"

L'Uchiha sghignazzo, "Sono felice che la vedi al mio stesso modo, grazie per il tuo tempo" e detto ciò, si voltò e uscì dal negozio di costumi, lasciando il cassiere pallido e sudante dietro al bancone.

Naruto gemette piacevolmente come si abbassò nella calda acqua insaponata che si era preparato nella vasca. Piegò le braccia e poggiò i gomiti sul bordo che circondava la vasca, le punte delle dita che toccavano leggermente l'acqua. Reclinò il capo con un sospiro appagato e chiuse gli occhi. Niente batteva il venire a casa per un bel bagno dopo una missione così stancante. Seriamente, avete mai provato a fare i babysitter a una classe di genin? Non aveva alcuna idea di come avessero fatto i suoi maestri a non lasciarlo mai solo. Non era un lavoro da livello Jounin, ma di certo non era nemmeno una passeggiata nel parco.

Sbuffò. E giusto quando stava per cadere addormentato, la porta del bagno si dischiuse e scattò in una posizione seduta, le dita già pronte ad eseguire i sigilli per i cloni d'ombra. Si rilasso e lasciò che le braccia ricadessero nell'acqua quando la testa di Sasuke fece capolino da dietro la porta, "Kami-sama Sasuke, mi hai fatto quasi venire un attacco di cuore".

Sasuke sorrise, venendo in vista completa da dietro la porta ma tenendo le braccia nascoste, "Ho una sorpresa per te dobe".

Naruto si accigliò e tirò un sospiro esasperato, "Beh qualunque cosa sia, so che ha a che fare col sesso, quindi posso averla più tardi?"

"Ora perché pensi questo?"

"Perché stai sorridendo, il che significa che stai per fare qualcosa che non voglio perché so che probabilmente ti manderebbe in fibrillazione. Ci scommetterei soldi che è su una tua fantasia".

"Avanti Naruto, non vuoi neanche sapere che cos'è?"

Naruto grugnì e abbassò il capo sconfitto, "Bene, mi arrendo, cosa mi hai preso Sasuke?"

"Chiedimelo in modo un po' più sexy".

Naruto alzò gli occhi, "Oh Kami giuro…cosa mi hai preso Sasu-chan?"

"Ho detto sexy Naruto, non stupido, suoni come Saku…"

Naruto sbatté un pugno contro l'acqua furiosamente, "Dimmi che cazzo mi hai comprato in questo fottuto momento così posso finire il mio maledetto bagno!"

"Così va meglio" disse meccanicamente, e con un fluido movimento del braccio, Sasuke presentò il regalo di Naruto da dietro la porta.

La mandibola del biondo cadde immediatamente e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono in confusione, "Che r…quello…quello è un completo da cameriera! Sasuke starai fottutamente scherzando se pensi che mi muoverò anche solo di cinque passi con quel coso!"

"Stai dicendo che non lo indosserai?"

"Indossarlo? Certo che non mi metterò quel fottuto abito Sasuke!"

"Ehi, c'era solo questo o l'abito da infermiera".

Naruto pensò, ricordando il 'gioco del dottore' che aveva giocato quando aveva indossato quel vestito da infermiera e quanta pena aveva sofferto per quasi una dannata settimana. Lo guardò torvo, "Sì, ecco qua un'idea, che ne dici di niente?"

Sasuke abbassò il braccio con un cipiglio, "Così non è divertente come quando indossi qualcosa Naruto".

"Se indosso qualcosa o meno, in entrambi i casi porterà alla stessa cosa!"

"Beh, mi dispiace contraddirti usuratonkachi, ma non hai proprio alcuna scelta".

Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio, "Cosa vuoi dire con non ho alcuna scelta? Certo che c'è l'ho una scelta!"

"Allora, suppongo che tu ce l'abbia, se vuoi che Kiba scopra chi ha versato del sakè nella ciotola di Akamaru alla festa di capodanno per vedere come si comportava un cane ubriaco".

Naruto sbiancò ma non poté fare a meno di ridere a quel ricordò. Akamaru aveva pisciato dentro al punch, facendo si che tutti si chiedessero perché la bevanda fosse diventata così calda.

Tuttavia smise di ridere quando afferrò lo sguardo in attesa di Sasuke, e tirò un sospiro, riappoggiandosi contro la vasca, "Sasuke, sii ragionevole, entrambi sappiamo che questo porterà al sesso".

Sasuke ghignò, "Non deve per forza".

"Ma tu sai che finirà così, e guarda, sono nudo e seduto nel lubrificante, quindi perché non vieni semplicemente qui, mi fotti ora e lasci perdere il vestito?". Si aspettava che il ghigno dell'altro svanisse un po', ma per la sorpresa di Naruto, le labbra di Sasuke si ampliarono solamente in un sorriso divertito come iniziò ad avanzare verso di lui.

Sasuke si portò passo dopo passo alla vasca, lasciando assentemente l'abito sul lavandino, "Sai una cosa Uzumaki? Hai assolutamente ragione" tubò.

Naruto sbatté le palpebre e sentì lo stomaco contorcersi in anticipazione, e balbettò leggermente, "Io…io ho ragione? V-volevo dire sì! Ho ragione! Certo che ce l'ho!" divertente come era andato improvvisamente da 'cazzo no, non farò le cose a modo tuo questa volta' a 'ho paura di dove stia andando tutto ciò'.

Sasuke rise, "Sì, sarei proprio un baka totale se ti lasciassi lì senza toccarti, invitante come sei. Lasciare una tale opportunità non sarebbe altro che stupido" cominciò ad arrotolarsi le maniche come raggiungeva il bordo della vasca.

La bocca di Naruto era leggermente dischiusa, incapace di formulare una sola parola mentre fissava il suo amante dai capelli corvini.

Sasuke rise piano all'espressione dell'altro e si piegò giù, mettendo la sua mano sinistra dietro al capo di Naruto e lasciandola lì contro il bordo di marmo mentre le sue labbra sfioravano l'orecchio del biondo, sussurrò piano, "E penso tu sappia, che c'è un solo stupido in questo rapporto".

Gli occhi di Naruto seguirono l'esposto braccio di Sasuke che spariva sotto le bolle di sapone sopra l'acqua. E la cosa successiva che sentì, fu un dito scivolare velocemente fra le sue natiche. Sussultò sorpreso, boccheggiando un attimo come Sasuke afferrò il suo collo con la mano sinistra e lo teneva con forza .

Sasuke osservò le iride azzurre alzarsi leggermente come fece scivolare dentro Naruto il dito medio. Mordicchiò il collo del biondo, provocando un gemito.

Naruto avvolse le sue mani intorno al polso di Sasuke e spinse le dita ancora più dentro, chiudendo gli occhi come sbatteva la testa contro la vasca, "Ah…"

Il moro intrecciò le dita fra le ciocche bionde e le strattonò, esponendo il collo del biondo mentre il ragazzo dalla pelle ambrata ansimava nella sua bocca. Le labbra si incresparono, "sei così volubile Naru-chan, gridare non appena poso un dito su di te…o forse sarebbe un termine più accurato in te".

Naruto riaprì un occhio arrossito e digrignò i denti, "Smettila".

Sasuke emise un 'hhn' e piegò le dita per stimolare la prostata di Naruto, ricavandone un rumoroso ansimo che culminò in un respiro tremante, "Non arrabbiarti con me dobe, non è colpa mia se ti riduci a una gelatina non appena ti tocco".

Naruto grugnì e voltò la testa a lato, premendo la guancia sinistra contro il freddo marmo e lasciando che la destra sfiorasse le labbra di Sasuke. Sollevò il suo braccio libero fuori dall'acqua e la avvolse, gocciolante, intorno al collo dell'altro, tirandolo abbastanza giù per inarcarsi contro di lui prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un rauco, "Di più…un altro".

Sasuke sorrise e lentamente fece scivolare l'indice con le altre dita che stavano già lavorando, facendo gemere Naruto e premere contro di esse. Il moro si abbassò sul collo del suo biondo mentre muoveva le sue dita dentro e fuori a un ritmo rude e veloce, curvandole occasionalmente per colpire il punto sensibile all'interno.

Naruto si inarcò e gridò come la presa sul polso dell'altro divenne più salda. Sollevò le sue gambe e le separò più che poté, le ginocchia che emergevano dall'acqua. I suoi fianchi ondeggiarono e la parte superiore del suo corpo si mosse su e giù come iniziò a impalarsi sulle dita del compagno, l'acqua intorno a lui straripava e si agitava per i suoi movimenti.

Sasuke sentì i pantaloni diventare scomodamente stretti alla vista dell'altro che cercava di venire. Coprì la bocca ansimante del biondo con la propria, infilando la sua lingua dentro come premette le dita con forza contro quel punto sensibile dentro il caldo antro che le avvolgeva.

Acqua fuoriuscì dalla vasca come l'intero essere di Naruto si mosse e poi si irrigidì. Si lasciò scappare un'imprecazione nella bocca di Sasuke come il suo carico veniva liberato e le sue dita che stringevano il polso del moro si allentavano, il braccio scivolava via dal suo collo e il corpo si rilassava.

Sasuke sorrise trionfante contro le labbra di Naruto e tirò via le dita. Ritrasse il braccio dall'acqua e si alzò in piedi, ghignando al biondo ansante.

Quando Naruto fu più o meno in grado di parlare, abbassò gli occhi sull'erezione di Sasuke e ghignò, "Vuoi che ti faccia un servizio?"

Sasuke ricambiò il gesto e passò la sua mano destra sulla sua maglia ora fradicia, "Certo dobe". Avanzò verso il lavandino e prese su il vestito, lasciato sopra, "E' proprio qui quando hai finito, vado a cambiarmi e poi ti aspettò al piano di sotto".

La bocca di Naruto si spalancò, "Tu stai scherzando! Sasuke ti ho detto che non metterò quel coso!"

Sasuke si voltò e iniziò ad andarsene, "Festa di capodanno Naruto, Kiba sarà parecchio arrabbiato".

"Tu bastardo! Torna qui! Darò un casino di calci a quel tuo culo pallido che ti ritrovi!"

"Ti amo anch'io". Chiuse la porta dietro di se.

Il biondo sbatté un pugno contro l'acqua, "Maledizione!"

"…Questo è un nuovo livello di umiliazione". Mormorò Naruto come si rimirava allo specchio. Storse il naso, "Non so se essere orgoglioso del fatto che sono hot in questo affare, o vergognarmi di ciò" occhieggiò le calze merlettate che correvano giù lungo le sue gambe, "…sono quasi tentato di fare un clone e fottermi da solo"…Kami solo sa che diavolo mi farà fare.

Ala minaccia del suo misfatto esposto a Kiba, Naruto si era premurato di mettersi il vestito. Il tessuto era nero, soffice e setoso, e arrivava solo a metà della sua coscia. Il bordo si alzava e arricciava intorno ai suoi fianchi quando si voltava, e la maglia copriva il suo petto finendo con delle maniche bianche e gonfie che abbracciavano le sue spalle. Un grembiule bianco era legato intorno alla sua vita e si abbinava con il merletto bianco delle calze che coprivano le sue gambe da un paio di centimetri al di sopra delle sue ginocchia fino ai piedi, che erano adornati da scarpe nere con tacco a spillo. Un nastro era avvolto intorno al suo collo e aveva una lingua di stoffa che penzolava da esso, ma Kami-sama, era solo all'inizio.

Sospirò e si avviò alle scale oltre la sua porta (tristemente, si era abituato a camminare sui tacchi a spillo). Quando raggiunse il piano inferiore, trovò Sasuke seduto sul tavolo con una canottiera bianca e dei boxer neri, le braccia color avorio incrociate casualmente sulla superficie del tavolo.

Sasuke sollevò il capo con un sorriso, "Bene bene, sei ancora più allettante di quanto mi ero immaginato".

Naruto incrociò le braccia con un cipiglio, "Cosa ti prende huh? Tu dovresti essere gay! Non dovresti farmi camminare in questo coso".

"Tsk, tu idiota, io non sono gay".

Le labbra di Naruto si schiusero attonite, "Mi stai dicendo che fai costantemente sesso con me e mi baci, un ragazzo, perché sei etero?"

"Certo che non sono etero, ti sembro etero?"

Naruto aprì la bocca, la chiuse e la aprì di nuovo, "Sei asessuale?"

Sasuke ghignò, "Se fossi asessuale, non farei sesso con te, lo farei?"

Il biondo gettò le braccia in alto per la frustrazione, "Beh se non sei gay, etero, bisessuale o NIENTE allora come diavolo ti definisci?!"

"Mi definisco innamorato di te".Naruto sbatté le palpebre, ufficialmente confuso, "Cosa?"

Sasuke sospirò, "Se fossi gay, significherebbe che vorrei fottere altri ragazzi, io non voglio. Se fossi etero, ciò significherebbe che andrei con le ragazze, io non lo faccio. E se fossi asessuale, non vorrei fare sesso nessuno, ma io lo faccio, è solo che lo voglio fare con solamente con te".

Naruto lo fissò, sconvolto per un momento, prima che le sue labbra si arricciassero in uno sbieco sorriso, "Questo è veramente dolce…in un contorto...perverso modo".

Sasuke fece spallucce.

"Ma questo non giustifica il fatto che tu mi costringa a indossare abiti da donna!"

"Si vede che ho una fissazione per il fotterti quando sei in gonna, implorandomi. Devo farti smettere di preferire il ramen a me ogni volta".

Naruto si morse il labbro, era vero aveva un po', esagerato con la sua assuefazione al ramen qualche volta. Mise su il broncio e distolse lo sguardo, "Okay, bene, sto indossando il dannato vestito, quindi possiamo solo farlo?"

"Fare cosa?"

Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Fare cosa" mormorò, "Quello".

Sasuke rise, "Stai scherzando? Voglio giocare".

"Giovare? Di che diavolo stai parlando teme?"

"Primo, ti riferirai a me come 'Sasuke-sama'".

Naruto impallidì, "Che sia maledetto! Indossare il vestito è il più lontano che io vado Sasuke, non progetto di essere il tuo dannato servo!"

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, "Beh allora credo che Sakura scoprirà chi ha messo la tinta blu nel suo shampoo al suo diciassettesimo compleanno".

Gli occhi di Naruto si spalancarono, "Che cosa? Quella è stata una TUA idea! IO ho solo OSSERVATO te farlo!"

"Ah, ma a chi crederà Sakura? Me? O te?"

Il povero biondo strinse i pugni e chinò il capo, "Bene…cosa vuole che faccia per lei…Sasuke-sama, sono al suo servizio".

'Kami, questo si che è un volta faccia' lasciò che i suoi occhi percorressero il corpo di Naruto prima di aprir bocca "Che ne dici di farmi del ramen?"

Il capo di Naruto si sollevò di colpo, "Tu bastardo!" gridò.

"Oh, e anche un bicchiere d'acqua".

"Non ti porterò niente!"

Sasuke tenne la lingua fra le labbra e raggiunse il telefono, sganciandolo dal ricevitore e premendo il bottone verde per accenderlo.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, "Tu non oserai".

Il moro ghignò e lentamente scorse i numeri fino a che non trovò quello della casa di Sakura, il pollice posizionarsi sopra 'chiama'.

"Tu non ne hai le palle".

"Il pollice premette giù con un rumoroso bip e il telefono fu alzato al suo orecchio, "..Pronto?, Ah, Sakura, sono io Sasuke".

"Stai fingendo!"

"Hm? Oh è solo il dobe, è proprio per lui che ti chiamo. Ricordi qualche settimana fa quando i tuoi capelli sono diventati blu? Bene, sai Sakura, ciò che è successo era…"

"Che tipo di ramen?!"

Sasuke sorrise, "Ino ha messo la tinta blu nel tuo shampoo, quindi va a urlarle o qualcosa" riagganciò e sistemò il telefono, "Uno qualunque andrà bene, basta che lo fai".

Naruto stizzito entrò in cucina, venendone fuori qualche minuto più tardi con una scodella di ramen fumante e un bicchiere d'acqua su un vassoio, sistemandolo di fronte a Sasuke, "Buon appetito".

Sasuke guardò il pasto per un momento prima di sollevare impudentemente una mano e versarsi l'acqua sui pantaloni, "…il bicchiere è caduto" gemette.

Il volto di Naruto divenne rosso, "Il tuo bicchiere…col cazzo! Ti ho visto che te lo sei versato addosso! Mangia il tuo dannato ramen!"

"Oh, non posso mangiarlo Naruto".

"Cosa?"

"E' ancora troppo bollente, vuoi che mi bruci?"

"Io sto per bruciare qualcos'altro…"

"Devi soffiare e imboccarmi".

"Cosa devo fare ora?".

"Non farmi ripetere".

Naruto ringhiò e fece una passo avanti verso l'altro, prendendo le bacchette e tirando su un po' di spaghetti con esse.

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio, "Che stai facendo?"

"Cosa ti sembra? Sto facendo quello che mi hai chiesto!" gridò quando l'altro lo strattonò giù brutalmente e lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe bagnate.

Naruto arrossì e alzò gli occhi al cielo, si portò gli spaghetti alle labbra e ci soffiò piano sopra, il respiro aleggiò sul volto di Sasuke, facendo inclinare inconsciamente il moro in avanti.

Le labbra di Naruto si incurvarono in un mezzo sorriso all'azione e portò gli spaghetti ora caldi alla bocca di Sasuke, "Tieni" osservò come il cibo spariva tra le labbra di Sasuke, una goccia di brodo cadde sul suo mento, e prima che potesse trattenersi, si era piegato proteso e con la lingua aveva raccolto la stilla di liquido salato, poi si ritrasse.

Sasuke catturò piano il muscolo retrocedente con i denti e la riportò nella sua bocca, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita dell'altro. Le loro lingue si scontrarono in una breve guerra per il dominio, Sasuke fu decretato vincitore mentre spingeva da parte il ramen con una mano e faceva sedere Naruto sul tavolo con l'altra e si alzava in piedi.

Naruto divaricò le gambe e permise a Sasuke di stare fra esse, gli occhi si chiusero come tirò il corpo dell'altro ad appoggiarsi contro il suo, le loro bocche erano ancora legate insieme.

Sasuke gemette e si premette contro il petto di Naruto, forzandolo a distendersi sul tavolo.

Qualcosa si frantumò e distolse Naruto dal bacio, "IL RAMEN!" gridò, torcendo il corpo per vedere gli spaghetti sparsi sul pavimento.

Sasuke ruggì e strattono Naruto per le gambe, tirandolo indietro, "Dimentica il fottuto ramen" sbottò prima di liberarsi della maglia e unire le sue labbra con violenza a quelle di Naruto.

Ruppe il bacio e iniziò a tracciare il collo del biondo con la lingua, sfregando la guancia contro il vestito. Le sue mani scivolarono alle cosce di Naruto, sollevando, piegando e aprendo di più le sue gambe. Passò la sua lingua lungo il membro esposto che sollevava l'abito, mandando brividi lungo la spina dorsale di Naruto.

"Ah…ma…"

"Niente ma". Si abbassò fino a che non si ritrovò a respirare sull'entrata del biondo. Con un ghigno, aprì la bocca e coprì il buco, infilandovi la lingua dentro.

Naruto gridò e si inarcò verso l'alto, le mani strinsero la stoffa del vestito come il suo orifizio fu ricoperto con la saliva dell'amante.

Sasuke cerchiò con l'umido muscolo il buco, entrando e uscendo, guidando alla pazzia l'altro. Fece scorrere una mano sopra al ventre di Naruto, passando di proposito sui testicoli e sul suo membro prima di premere due dita contro le sue labbra.

Naruto gemette e aprì la sua bocca, accolse le dita e mimò i movimenti di Sasuke con la sua lingua. Fece vorticare la sua lingua intorno alle pallide dita, gli occhi socchiusi come le somministrazioni di Sasuke continuavano nelle sue parti basse.

Sasuke sentì il tacco delle scarpe di Naruto grattare piano la sua schiena, e la calza sulla sua gamba solleticava il suo collo e la sua spalla. Estrasse sia le dita che la lingua dal biondo, guadagnando uno sguardo di disapprovazione da questi.

Sasuke si abbassò i boxer e li gettò in qualche angolo della stanza. Si portò sopra al sopra di Naruto, prendendo entrambe le loro erezioni in una mano e usando l'altro per spingere le dita dentro il biondo.

Naruto inarcò la schiena violentemente e sbatté il suo corpo nuovamente sul tavolo, le gambe si sollevarono e si aprirono maggiormente mentre le sue braccia si avvolgevano intorno al collo si Sasuke abbassandolo in un bacio ardente.

Sasuke grugnì e strinse i loro membri con forza, iniziando a pomparli con brevi e forti movimenti, le sue dita lavorarono velocemente per allargare l'entrata del biondo e colpendo insistentemente la sua prostata.

Naruto ruppe il bacio con pesanti ansimi, il suo corpo sbatteva ripetutamente contro il tavolo come si inarcava e si rilassava, "Ah-ah cazzo…Sasuke…"

Sasuke scoppiò a ridere piano, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre stille di sudore imperlavano il suo viso, "Sono sorpreso che tu riesca ancora a parlare".

"Nhn".

Il moro sorrise e liberò entrambi i membri. Levò le dita e trascinò Naruto giù fino alla punta della sua erezione e si spinse dentro. Si mosse lentamente, andando dentro al piacere centimetro dopo centimetro, osservando come le iridi azzurre si appannavano e le labbra rosee si schiudevano in un grido silenzioso.

Quando entrambi si furono abituati all'intrusione, iniziarono a muoversi all'unisono, i corpi collidevano e gemiti volarono dalle bocche alle orecchie.

Naruto, con più forza che poté, si tirò su in una posizione semi seduta e osservò come il membro di Sasuke scivolasse dentro e fuori di lui. Gemette accalorato e portò la sua mano libera dietro al collo dell'altro, le dita si intrecciarono con i capelli corvini come si spinse giù ripetutamente sull'erezione dell'altro.

Sasuke si sentì diventare ancora più duro dalla perversione di Naruto e si protese, nascondendo il volto nel collo del biondo.

Naruto si inarcò e ansimò nell'orecchio dell'amante, avvicinandosi all'orgasmo, "Non fermarti Sasuke" ordinò con i denti stretti e più forte di quanto avesse voluto.

Sasuke si morse il labbro e scosse il capo rapidamente, dando un'ultima spinta che li portò entrambi all'apice. Con grida combinate, vennero e collassarono l'uno contro l'altro con dei pesanti respiri.

Le gambe di Sasuke cedettero e trascinò Naruto con lui seduto sul pavimento. Sasuke sulle sue ginocchia, e Naruto sulle sue gambe, il suo membro ancora dentro il biondo. Sorrise all'altro, coprendo il suo viso con le sue mani e tirandolo più vicino, "Questo è stato fantastico" sussurrò.

Naruto ghignò e posò un casto bacio sulle sue labbra, "Offro solo un altro servizio".

Fine.


End file.
